Adventures of Jurei Kijuuki  Sora no Sato
by TehLizzybet
Summary: A simple  likely going to be a series  story set in the fictional world of Naruto. Jurei is a wandering Jounin originally born in Kirigakure no Sato. Currently made land fall in Sora, a made up island city. Rated T for Alcohol use.


The people bustled around on their normal errands, and some chattered away next to Kiosks, probably trying to get a deal on some item for purchase. Hina's lip twitched slightly, a little bit of smile coming to the surface. Muttering to herself, she leaned back against a counter at a local tea kiosk, taking up tea samples. Drinking her tea and enjoying the early morning sun made her calmer than usual, maybe a bit more happy... Her breathe frosted slightly, but she liked it that way. Winter was coming to a close, she had smelled grass on the way to the shop, and herbs too. Hina often spent her free time collecting and experimenting with various herbs and roots.

After dragging her feet for the majority of the past twenty minutes or so, kicking various rocks to keep her occupied she entered the small market district, looking out for a bar or Ramen kiosk. Her eyes tracked multiple people walking by, ever cautious of ambush, enemy, or simple surprise. Hina let out a quiet sigh, rubbing her neck scolding herself in her mind. [i]''Who would attack me in the middle of a village...?''[/i] Her nose twitched slightly, and flared, taking in the scent of fresh bread from a nearby bakery. I'll get some later...I've always liked breads.

Hinoko's eyes were now set on a Sake bar across the street. Her pace quickened slightly, tasting the sweetness of fresh sake on her tongue. She smiled ever so slightly, letting it disappear a moment later, licking her lip in her usual nervous way. She ducked down a little, to move under the fabric that covered the open door way. Seeing that the bar was relatively empty, she moved to an end chair, sitting down in the cushy bar chair, and leaning forward, her eyes following the bartender as he moved closer to her position.

[b]''Hey...D'you serve Ramen? If you do, I'd like it with cayenne and a bit of chicken. Oh, sake too? Fresh if you can."[/b] Hina flashed her regular sweet, yet fake smile towards the bartender as he wrote down her order and slipped to the back, preparing her meal. She often used her feminine wiles to charm male shop owners into giving her discounts. It worked well, most of the time, except when she smelled of booze. She was a bit of a drunk sometimes, but not enough to dull her cautious edge, which she always had just below her immediate thoughts.

Hinoko stared at a poster near her, in the far corner. Something about a wanted criminal, with odd features. [b]''Dark skinned...I've seen someone like that before. How strange.''[/b] She shrugged, dismissing the fractured memory, focusing on other things like the people in the room, and the way the kiosk looked. It was relatively new, the floor was still shiny with polish, and the chairs didn't have a worn out seat. The customers were the opposite.

Old, musty people in a new sake bar like this? A bit weird...maybe. She kept expecting some old drunken pervert to hit on her, but thinking this kind of thing made her think she was attractive. Which she clearly was only average in her own eyes. Hina laughed to herself quietly, closing her eyes to listen to the sounds from outside the kiosk. Hammers and saws, people talking and laughing loudly, and a quiet clink of a nearby blacksmiths shop. A quiet thump landed in front of her. She opened her eyes and her mouth started to water as the scent of Ramen and fresh Sake flooded her sensed.

She sipped her sake in the small cup daintily, though in all honestly, she wanted to pick up the bottle and drink it without a cup. She muttered a curse to herself, her futile attempt to seem lady-like, when she was actually an extremely un-feminine ruffian who beat people up on a regular bases, though not on purpose. She reached a hand over to a jar, and picked up a set of wooden chop sticks, breaking the set in half vertically. Hina tipped her head gazing out the small side window into the street, twirling her chop sticks around in her Ramen making a quiet tinkling sound against the edges of the ceramic bowl. [i]''Training later...Maybe from Kunai target practice?...''[/i]

Hinoko snorted quietly, and shook her head, wondering why she would stoop so low as to practice Genin techniques. She laid her cheek onto an upright palm, and looked out the window, sipping her sake carefully so as not to waste the delicious liquid. Her eyes, generally displaying a hard, emotionless stare, softened into a kind of gentleness as she watched a pair of children run down the street on tiny legs, holding onto balloons, while their parents watched them in happy amusement. Hina almost smiled to herself, but scowled, knowing better than to do such a thing in a public place like this, lest her reputation soften, as her glare did just then...[/spoiler]


End file.
